magifandomcom-20200222-history
Aladdin vs Titus Alexius
Aladdin vs Titus Alexius is a fight between two of Magnostadt Academy's students, Aladdin, a Magi, and Titus Alexius, Magi Scheherazade's subordinate. Prologue After announcing that Titus is going to be the top seat and meeting a little later, both Titus and Aladdin are interested in each other. Titus wants Aladdin to be his friend, but Aladdin, instead of handshake, touches his breast to check what gender Titus is (he is sure he is a girl because of his high pitched voice and big bottom). This annoys Titus to the point of wanting to kill him; what's more, the Academy thinks of them as both promising students and wants them to fight in a Magic fight. They conclude that it was a great occasion. Teachers tell them that they are supposed to fight in a real battle, which is an exam to choose students who will be given a chance to learn more. Battle Thanks to Gravity Magic, both Titus and Aladdin are able to move fast on themselves. Aladdin, knowing that he can't lose, uses Flash, to which Titus responds with Shallal. Then, Aladdin attacks with Ramz, and Titus neutralizes it with Asfal. Wanting to end it quickly, the Magi uses his special move, Har-Har Infigar, with an incredible output; however, Titus counters it with Ice Magic. For his next trick, Aladdin prepared his magic Ugo, which consist of manipulating sand and Gravity Magic. This gives Titus a harder time, as the magic, Ugo, takes and throws him around, repeatedly. With great force, it almost crushes Titus' Borg, but Titus is able to destroy Ugo and escape uninjured. What's more, he even thinks of Aladdin's Magic as too simple and opposes him with Aberrant Magic, Destruction, which greatly surprises even watchers. As the first time was only for show, Titus once again, with a much better mood, fires Destruction, breaking Aladdin's Borg this time. Slightly injured, Aladdin decides to use Composite Magic to counter, and directly hits Titus' Borg with his staff. At first it does no damage; Aladdin explains that it's Hadika Hadeka, a move which makes air vibrate very fast, thanks to Sound Magic. Combining it with the martial arts Myers taught him, he successfully breaks Titus' defense. Aladdin continues fighting like such, to which Titus tries to responds with Magic, but his staff removes Aladdin's cloth, and vice versa. To hide their identity, they quickly cover their Magic Tools (which happens to be Eye of the Rukh for Titus, and Magoi Reverse Tool for Aladdin). Considering that they are the same (Magi, that is), Aladdin attempts to continue fighting, but they're are stopped by Matal Mogamett. Aftermath The Chancellor announces the battle ends in a draw and explains that Academy now understands the abilities of these two, saying that Aladdin is more accustomed to real battles, while Titus is better at techniques related to magic combination, and that he himself will directly recommend them both. Right after the exam ends, Titus gets very anxious about someone finding out his identity as a Magi's subordinate, even though Aladdin is someone different than he thought. Titus uses Destruction and makes Aladdin unconscious. As his punishment, he is imprisoned for one night. Navigation Category:Fights Category:Magnostadt Arc